Looking in Places Never Thought
by yukibozu
Summary: Sakura fakes her happy face. She helps the boy she loves with his girlfriend problems, but what about her? Maybe someone found her when she wasn't looking...abit ooc.not sure what the pairing is, may change rating soon. Based on real life. some angst.
1. Faking it

Hey lookie! A high school fic! I never thought id write one cause I always thought they were bad because you aren't even basing the thing on the actual story, just using the characters oh well. I will base some of it off my own high school life! Enjoy!

_**Inner Sakura**_

'blah blah'-thoughts.

_Italics-_usually going to be Sakura's unconscious thoughts.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"Oh! Hi Neji-kun."

"Have you seen Ten-ten?"

"No. Why don't I help you find her?"

'_I hate you.'_

"Hey Sakura?"

'_What do you see in her? Can't you tell she's two-faced?'_

"Sakuraaaaaa?"

'_I loved you first! She betrayed me! She knew I loved you.'_

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" Neji put is his hands on her face and smashed it together, making a fish-face. "Haha Sakura looks funny!" Neji began laughing.

"Kyaaaa! Neji! You suck!" Sakura removed his hands and began laughing.

"What's wrong with you? You are hella out of it. You baka." Neji began poking Sakura on the sides of her stomach.

"HAHAHA! St-st-STOP!" Sakura began laughing very hard.

'_Why do you do this to me? Can't you tell this smile is fake?'_

"No, seriously, what's wrong Sakura?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." _'Just be happy…don't worry about it.'_

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Oh hey look, it's…"

"NEJI!" Tenten ran up to Neji from behind and gave him a giant hug.

"Hey! Tenten! Sakura and I were just looking for you!" Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten.

"HEY SAKURA! OMG! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Tenten yelled to Sakura.

"Okay! Sure, but let's find everyone else first okay?"

"Sure!"

Sakura smiled at Tenten. A happy, warm smile that was true, but betrayed the tiny part in her heart that she had just pushed down. She smiled to the happy couple smiling at each other.

'_My heart hurts…someone save me.'_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura flipped through her homework. Suddenly she stopped and stared at the clouds. (She was doing her homework outside.)

"Hmm…I don't feel like doing anything." Sakura said to herself.

Ring Ring

Her cell phone went off. Sakura didn't notice her cell phone ringing, she just continued staring at the clouds. A bird flew by her.

RING RING

'I wish I could be like a bird. I'd fly away and leave… hmm what's that sound?'

RING!RING!

"Ah! Moshi moshi?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Oh hi Hinata-chan! Uhm are you alright? You sound sad…"

"oh… I ..have a question…"

"Sure! What do you need?"

"Well I was watching you earlier today… and…uhm…IwaswonderingifyoulikedNaruto?" Hinata spluttered out.

"What? No, why?"

"Well you seemed like you were flirting with him…"

"NO! of course not! I know you love him! I would never. Plus…" Sakura continued in a quiet voice. "You know who I like."

"I know, I've just been a little paranoid lately. I talked with Tenten about it before you and she asked me if I was jealous. I didn't know how to answer. I feel like an idiot."

"It's okay."

"Well thanks for clearing up my mind."

"Well when you finally confess to him, I'll be by your side."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot Sakura-chan. Okay well I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye"

Hinata listened as she heard the phone click. 'Sakura, why do you choose heartache every time? You've always been to afraid to admit your feelings and when the one you love is gone, you break. Why do you do this to yourself?'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura hung up.

'Was I really doing that? Was I really flirting? I never flirt!'

'**_Maybe you were doing it unconsciously.'_**

'No.' Sakura frowned. She was nervous. She didn't want to act this way. She then shook her head and continued with her homework.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura stared out the window. Her was mind blank. She stared outside as rain came pouring down.

"Haruno!"

Sakura unconsciously turned her head and faced the person yelling at her.

"Sakura!" Kiba yelled again.

Sakura continued to stare at Kiba, her mind still hadn't clicked that someone was talking to her.

"Sakura. Are you okay? You are really out of it. We need your opinion on this assignment. It's called group participation."

"Huh? Oh yeah right. Sorry. I'm kind of out of it."

" I noticed. As head of the school paper, I need you to check this."

"Right. Sorry." Sakura took the papers and began to look through it.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He had noticed that she had been "dead" lately. She paid less attention, she barely talked and she spaced out at every chance. He wondered what was wrong. Maybe he'd ask at lunch.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sakura!" Ino yelled. "You missed it! Tenten and Neji made out and now Tenten is so red, we're worried she might faint! It's hilarious!"

"Really?" Sakura asked. She ran to Tenten and there she was, red and embarrassed. "Oh my gosh! Too bad I didn't see it! It's so sweet!" Sakura squealed.

'_My heart is ripped and bleeding, shrieking in agony.'_

"Ehehe." Tenten laughed, still embarrassed. "They just snuck up and saw us!"

"Oh poor baby." Sakura said sarcastically.

'_bleeding…bleeding…'_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Sakura!"

"Huh?"

"Can I sit by you?"

"okay. Wiat, I didn't know you rode my bus Sasuke-kun."

"I don't. I just started. Want to listen to my I-Pod with me?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"Here choose a song."

"Okay!" Sakura flipped through the songs. She clicked Utada Hikaru-Deep River, and immediately zoned out.

'Well Sakura, this confirms that I was right. You are feeling bad. I want to help, but I can't when you don't pay attention to things.' Sasuke looked at Sakura one more time before facing front and listened to the song.

Well what do you think of my first high school fic? Please please please review!


	2. Bonding

Again, I will update. 2 fics in one day? A NEW RECORD! LOL because my best friend asked me to, I will update this story. ENJOY!

_Unconscious thoughts_

'blah blah' thinking

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

wheeze wheeze huff 'Gotta…get…there…on…time…'

RING!

"I just made it."

"Wow that was close. Nice job."

"Thanks Neji-kun. Man my math teacher was being a bitch. Plus since that class is on the 4th floor, I had so much trouble getting here with the halls being way over crowded."

"Language Sakura."

"Yeah yeah…"

Neji smiled. Sakura seemed better lately.

"Hey Neji-kun, did you do the homework?"

"Homework? Aw crap. I forgot."

"Ooh bad Neji, bad." Sakura mocked. "Want to copy mine?"

"Yeah thanks!"

Sakura handed Neji her homework. This was her happy class. Being with Neji made her so happy.

'…_she isn't here; I get him all to myself…' _Sakura froze. 'Did I just think that?' Sakura hated herself. She was despicable.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Spacing out again?"

"Yeah sorry. Oh by the way, where's the biology teacher?"

"Huh. Now that you mention it…."

"HELLO FRESHMAN!" A loud voice boomed as an older man walked in. a boy followed him through the door. They looked strikingly similar, in looks and attitude.

"I AM MAITO GAI! I WILL BE YOUR SUB TODAY!"

"Hey isn't that the crazy P.E. teacher?" Someone muttered.

"I AM ROCK LEE! I AM GAI-SENSEI'S T.A.! SO I WILL BE HELPING HIM TODAY." The younger boy said.

"Eeto, sumimasen sensei, where's our actual teacher?" Sakura asked.

In a flash Lee was at her side, kneeling next to her seat.

"Who are you?" Lee asked with a weird glint in his eyes.

"Uh, Sakura."

"Well Sakura-san, you are the most beautiful flower I have ever seen, please go with me to homecoming!" Lee declared.

"Uh…" Sakura stared at the boy. 'Who is this guy?' She thought.

Suddenly someone whacked Lee on the head.

"Lee, stop being stupid."

"Ah! Neji! My rival! What are you doing here?"

"Dude, this is my class. I belong here more than you do."

Some girls giggled and some boys laughed.

"Well considering I'm the Teacher's Assistant, I am telling you to sit down."

"Whatever, but stop hitting on Sakura." Neji walked back to his seat.

Sakura stared at Neji. She was so happy! Neji had protected her! She looked down and smiled, a blush forming.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Throughout the day, that incident kept Sakura happy. During lunch, her happiness was shattered as she reminded that Neji was out of her grasp forever when she saw Neji and Tenten embracing each other. She put on a happy face and walked over to them.

"Hey Tenten!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah." Sakura smiled.

_Ripped and bleeding, shrieking in agony…_

"Man I am so tired, school's a drag."

"Plus you've got Lee chasing you around. That's got to be annoying." Neji added.

"Yeah, how do you know him anyways?"

"He's in my gym class. Sticks to Gai-sensei like glue. Apparently he wants to be just like him. Weird huh?"

Sakura and Neji laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked.

_Bitch…ruined the moment…_

"Oh just something that happened in second period today." Sakura answered.

"Well if you want, I can beat this Lee guy away." Sakura laughed. Tenten could be so overprotective sometimes.

"Nah it's alright." Sakura said.

"Well if you change your mind…." Tenten said, a fire in her eyes.

"Yeah." Sakura laughed.

_Guilty…_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

For the rest of the day, Sakura couldn't shake this weird feeling she had. (Remember italics are unconscious thoughts Sakura has, she doesn't notice the thoughts.)

"Hey Sakura."

"Oh hey Sasuke-kun."

Sakura scooted over from her bus seat. Only she and couple of the "gang" sat in the back of the bus, but Sasuke always sat next to her, people just started getting used to it.

Sasuke handed Sakura an earphone.

"Choose a song."

"Aw, you always make me choose! You know I don't care!" Sakura took the I-Pod and put it on Shuffle.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Man I am tired."

"Hmm?"

"I fell asleep in 5th period."

"Really?"

"Yeah, 'cause I sit in the very back and the teacher doesn't notice me. Plus I finished all my work already."

"Stupid Prodigy." Sakura laughed.

Sasuke put his head on Sakura's shoulder.

'Is he sleeping?' Sakura wondered, after a while when Sasuke didn't move.

Someone poked her in the back of the head.

"What?"

"..are…you..?"

"I can't hear you or turn my head." Sakura recognized the voice as Shino and Kiba.

"Oh ok, I'll ask you later." Sakura heard Shino yell.

Sasuke started coughing and removed his head from her shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, I'm always tired." Sakura laughed.

"Then go to sleep."

"Sasuke-kun, I told you, I don't sleep on the bus."

Sasuke, put Sakura's head on his shoulder and told her to sleep. Sakura didn't protest. Sasuke was comfortable. She closed her eyes and focused on the music from the I-Pod.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's head. He smiled, a very small smile, but it was still a smile. He liked having her head rest on his shoulder.

Sakura lifted up her head.

"You can go back to sleep, you know."

"I told you I don't sleep on the bus."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just can't, maybe it's because the bus driver's on crack and the bus is so bumpy."

Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"You should laugh more."

"Why?" Sasuke stopped laughing.

"Because I said so." Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"Youre ordering me around?"

"Yup."

Sakura laughed. And then Sasuke smiled.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are they going out?" Kiba asked.

"I don't think so." Shino replied.

"That's good…" Kiba said.

"Why?" Shino asked.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This is like a filler chapter, but did you like it? REVIEW!


	3. Sunglasses

_I've decided to use the Song Sunglasses by Utada Hikaru because…I FEEL LIKE IT!!! no actually 'cause ive really been into this song lately and since this story is based on me, I wanted to put this sone. LOOK! I was even nice enough to put the English translation. LISTEN TO THE SONG PLEASE!!!!_

_Unconscious thoughts_

'blah blah' thinking

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey."

No response.

"Oi."

Still, no response.

"Wake up sleepy head." Neji poked Sakura on the head.

"Mmnya…OH! sorry neji-kun. I kinda spaced out there huh?"

"Spaced out?" Neji raised an eyebrow. "Try full out sleeping."

"Agh! Shut up!!!"

"Haha. Anyways, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Temari called me and talked to me more about boy problems as usual. I'm like her little boy-adiviser. It gets hella annoying, but it's still pretty entertaining."

"She's crazy. Too much energy."

"Hmm…I guess. Oh well. Anyways, how's Tenten?"

Neji grew a little silent.

"Hm? A little embarrassed Neji?"

"…Shut up." A small blush made it's way to his face.

"Haha. You are hilarious."

RING!!!!!!

"Oh look time to leave."

"Yeah, ready to go?"

"Yup."

Everyday Neji and Sakura walked up to the third floor together to meet up with everyone else. And as always, this was the last part of the day that she would get to spend time with Neji.

Maybe this was how Sakura was going to spend her life. Never happy and fulfilled, but waiting in the sidelines.

_**Every time I tried to hide the mark of my tears behind my sunglasses  
Little by little, I believed I could become stronger  
Then I started to realize that it was wrong**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Four months later….

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Sakura, how's you boy problems?"

"It's…alright…."

"Neji?"

"What about him?"

Sakura and Temari were shopping…well mostly Temari was. And of course Temari loved shopping. It was their day off school and as usual when they had no school, they went somewhere. Sakura and Temari went to the same middle school, but when separate ways for high school. Sakura went to Konoha High and Temari went to Suna High. She couldn't get into Konoha high because she lived to far. But now, Temari ended up being extremely popular at her school and had no regrets, well besides not having Sakura by her side.

"How's Tenten and him?"

"Fine."

"Never did like that girl. Pissed me off from the minute I met her. Look at her and she seems like the perfect person, nice, soft-spoken and pretty. But look closer and you can tell she just doesn't know when to stop copying people. Copies clothes, attitude, everything. Look how much she changed since middle school. she tries too hard to impress people. Why didn't you admit you liked him before…her.?"

"Well you know me, no time for love…"

Temari looked at Sakura. Sakura had never had the best of home life. Her mother and her left their father because he was abusive. Plus her mother and her weren't on the best of terms. And since she had been moving all her life, she didn't really have old friends like everyone else did.

"Besides…I think, I don't like him that way anymore."

It took a while, but Temari finally got it registered.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN???"

"I don't know. I've been thinking. It's a waste of time for me to keep on wishing we'll be together. can you believe I even wrote a poem about how much I loved him and that I wouldn't back down on my love until we were together? Oh my god. I am so retarded. What a waste of time. I mean look at him and Tenten, they look so good together and their happy! It got to the point where I just couldn't stand seeing it anymore!"

"Sakura…"

"Look I know you don't really understand. you have guy troubles, but they are over in like a day or two. You don't know rejection like this!"

Sakura shook her head.

"Look at me. I'm wasting all this time and making us all depressed and shit when we could be having fun! Shit I'm such a retard. Anyways let's go somewhere!"

Sakura grabbed Temari and began running off.

_**I always try to act tough  
Being stubborn, and laughing  
But the truth is  
I cry, and a I'm a cowardly pretender**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day…school…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura walked through the hallways going to meet Hinata for lunch. She found her in a circle of her friends. A lot of them…(Asians like to stand in circles and block the hallways, it's instinct like my friends say. haha)

She saw Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Doesn't matter."

Sakura began greeting everyone which took a couple minutes. When Neji began to talk to her, she walked away with Hinata.

Neji looked confused for a bit, but brushed it off thanks to Tenten constantly flirting with him.

_**If it's to hide, fashion and makeup is boring  
I don't want to try and show anyone my identity  
When I'm involved in this game, oh no**_

Even today, the blue sky rises  
I'm realistic, I don't pay attention   
But the truth is  
I'm a pretender who has no confidence in her worries

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Weeks went by and Sakura continued to avoid Neji and when they came in contact, she left before they got close enough to talk.

_Stupid…_

Neji obviously being too wrapped up with Tenten didn't notice, or worse didn't care.

Sakura knew this, and yet she carried on. But deep inside her heart, she wished he would notice.

_Praying don't do shit…_

_**Somewhere  
People who are  
Communicating  
Are extending  
Their hands  
While they are empty  
I'll definitely find them**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Again, weeks went by, and nothing changed. In second period, the only class they had together, they didn't even look at each other, let alone say "Hi."

But being the loser Sakura was, she continued deep inside her heart to pray that he would say something.

_Praying don't do shit…_

_**Secretly  
Talking together  
A promise  
Should have been made  
I have someone   
Like that too  
Today, we'll meet**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The weeks turned into a month, a month turned to months, and still nothing changed.

Sakura had had the thought that Neji somehow found out that she once loved him and maybe he had been downtown and heard Her and Temari talking about that.

But she knew none of that really was true, because deep inside she knew, he didn't really care. She had barely made it to "friend" in his eyes. and if she didn't talk to him or he didn't have anyone to talk to, she would be forgotten.

Reality hurt. Yes it did, but who really cared? no one really. not even she, who felt the pain, wanted to acknowledge it's existence.

_**Always being tough  
Being stubborn, and laughing  
But the truth is  
You're also a cowardly pretender**_

Overlapping  
Within each others hearts  
Only in the shadows  
Can we touch one another  
I have someone  
Like that too  
Today, we'll meet

I need somebody who doesn't lie  
I need somebody that I can rely on   
That's what I need...

_Praying don't do shit…_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gawd, Do you know how hard it is to think with a brain block? so again here's another filler chapter until someone decides to comment or I feel like writing. I'm also thinking about putting my stories on hiatus…what do you think?


End file.
